kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Fanon Templates/Voting
Now it is time to vote for your favorite quote for each template. Remember that you have only one vote for each section. Also note that you should not vote for a quote just because it is your own, or because you are friends with the user who submitted it! You should vote for the quote that you think fits best with the template's purpose. Now, let the voting begin! Voting Booth Please put a #''' below your chosen quote, and remember to have it '''two spaces above the quote below. Remember that it is enough to sign your username (using three tildes (~~~)) - the time and date isn't needed. * * #I know I'm being a square, voting for my own, but Axane's is... sort of what she said. o_O -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I think it is humorous, yet it delivers the message - Iceboy'' '' #I second the motion. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # I have to agree on this one. It's simple, yet proves the point being made--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * # I'm for it. -- # Hahahahahaha ! :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I like it ^^ - Iceboy'' '' # I like this one, too. The direct reference to the need of an image is what nabbed this one my vote.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * #Harold! -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Seems more... KH-y :P - Iceboy'' '' # Seconded. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with Xiggie. Thus the notion is...thirded, or whatever you call it.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I'm game. -- # I have to say that I like this one better. It just feels right to me.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I like 'em both... but I think that this one has a better reference to the template's meaning. - Iceboy'' '' # Yay for Holy Matrimony ! :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I just think it is better - simpler. - Iceboy'' '' # And more dramatic, too. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Yesss -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #It's a really powerful quote. maggosh #All agreed, it seems.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * * # I like this one too. -- # I think it is the best fitting - Iceboy'' '' # And they should go back to the way they were. ;-) Hint hint. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Looking back, I guess I could've come up with a better quote for Xashowd. This one's better, and I humbly admit it.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * # This is a default winner. how do we show that? :P -- # Just vote for it if you like it... but it is gonna win anyway :P - Iceboy'' '' # Welp, aucun choix. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * * # You get this one. MC gets the other one she nominated. -- # I simply like it :) - Iceboy'' '' # Oh yeah... now I remember. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Seems less long and... complicated... - Iceboy'' '' # If you have to put punctuation into that quote, albeit like this : "Look. AT. THIS. MESS !" we'd be scoring a winner. Hands down. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # It seems to me like it's an expansion of the former. I go with this! -- # I second this. Definately a good debut for a little-seen KHL character. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 03:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * * # I like it. A lot. -- # Indeed - Iceboy'' '' # Out of the two, I prefer this one. maggosh # Definitely. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (Voting withheld. There is still more time for nominations. Categorize}}|Nominate now!) * # Flintlass! -- # Powerful :P - Iceboy'' '' * * * * # I'm not all that crazy about the quote, but only Mecha can wield the banhammer... -- # Ditto... - Iceboy'' '' # You're saying it even when you have a ban... katakana katana to yourself ?? O____O Anyway, point taken, I'm voting for this one. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) # As it is indeed Mecha, this gets my Vote. The others aren't too shabby, though.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * #I'd love to see Pride telling someone off somewhere :P -- 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Simple - yet meaningful... and it works against any kind of vandalism - Iceboy'' '' # I second the motion, but I'm also well aware that's gonna be two Axanes. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # Good! Nathaniel! -- * # I don't know about the USERNAME part... but I like the rest :) - Iceboy'' '' # A more direct and personal approach. Which is very much needed for warning templates. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * # I like this one more, considering Vector gets the banhammer... -- # My thoughts exactly - Iceboy'' '' # Yeap, Vector gets teh banhammer indeed. :D Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I * #I likes. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 03:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)